


Forgiveness

by BisexualHannibalLecter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter
Summary: Aziraphale says he forgives Crowley, resulting in an unexpected reaction.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPs folder unfinished for weeks and I finally finished it. Enjoy!

They were having sex when it happened. They had been taking a page out of humanity’s book and trying some new things, which included Aziraphale taking the lead. They had done this a few times, and had been enjoying themselves quite a bit, until Crowley talked back.

“I’m sorry,” he says, keeping character. 

Aziraphale had only smiled warmly in response. He wasn’t very good at being particularly mean or rough, nor was he keen to learn how, no matter how much Crowley seemed to expect it from him during these activities. 

“You are forgiven,” he replies softly, kissing the top of his head, “my perfect Anthony.”

Crowley bursts into tears. He doesn’t mean to, and he even tries to stop the moment he realizes that he’s crying, but he just can’t.

“Shh,” Aziraphale says, reaching out to cup Crowley’s cheek, his thumb brushing away the tears. “What is it, Anthony? What is wrong?”

Crowley lets out a strangled noise and turns his head, pressing his face against Aziraphale’s palm. One of his hands comes up to grab Aziraphale’s wrist to keep him there.

“That’s okay, my darling,” Aziraphale says, lying down next to him. “It’s okay. Take your time.”

“It’s ridiculous,” Crowley chokes out, opening his eyes. “Bloody ridiculous. It’s been over six thousand years…” he trails off, looking at the sheets.

“Nothing about how you feel is ridiculous.” Aziraphale kisses his forehead. “Talk to me, Crowley.”

“Anthony,” he says.

Aziraphale squeezes his hand. “Anthony,” he corrects himself. “Talk to me, my dear.”

Crowley looks at Aziraphale and half his being feels like it’s filled with concentrated anxiety. The other half feels at ease just seeing Aziraphale. The nervousness is buzzing around in his head, making his thoughts scattered and impossible to pull together without feeling apprehension.

“I… I miss Her. I miss Heaven. No one has told me...No one that matters has told me they forgive me.” Crowley looks away from Aziraphale again. “And you… you just… I love you. You told me I was forgiven and it brought up so much that I’d been pushing to the side.” 

“That’s not ridiculous,” Aziraphale tells him. “That’s not ridiculous at all, my love. And I’m sure that She-”

“Don’t,” Crowley interrupts. “I can’t talk about Her right now. Can we start just...start with us? We can get to the rest later.”

Aziraphale smiles. “Yes, of course, Anthony. We’ll start with us. How should we start?”

Crowley presses his face against Aziraphale’s chest and hugs him tight. “We should start with you holding me.”

“Do you not want to talk, my love?” Aziraphale asks, wrapping his arms around Crowley.

"I'm still embarrassed," he mumbles. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Aziraphale whispers, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s forehead. “Take your time, my dear. We can keep talking when you’re ready.”

Crowley finally relaxes. “Thank you, angel.” A pause. “I love you.”

Aziraphale smiles softly, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. “I love you, too, Anthony.”

Crowley smiles back and leans up to kiss him. 

He feels forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
